


Hugger-Mugger - Amnesia

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1476]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team is travelling to a crime scene when they pass out and wake up with no memories in the middle of a small town in the middle of nowhere that they can't escape. What is happening?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1476]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Hugger-Mugger - Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/16/2003 for the word [hugger-mugger](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/16/hugger-mugger).
> 
> hugger-mugger[ huhg-er-muhg-er ]  
> noun  
> disorder or confusion; muddle.  
> secrecy; reticence:  
> Why is there such hugger-mugger about the scheme?  
> adjective  
> secret or clandestine.  
> disorderly or confused.  
> verb (used with object)  
> to keep secret or concealed; hush up.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> The team, on their way to a crime scene, is passing through a small town in the middle of nowhere when something happens. They all pass out. A military experiment has just begun. When they wake up, the whole town, including the team, is 20 years old and with total amnesia. They're all the same age and don't remember who they are to each other. All their IDs and personal belongings have been taken. The phones don't work. There's a force field around the town and they can't leave until the experiment is over.
> 
> The team doesn't know they're outsiders. No one does. Because no one remembers who they are the villagers decide to ban relationships to avoid accidental incest. Abby is the only scientist in town who could do a dna test but doesn't have her lab equipment. How do they deal with this or figure things out? 
> 
> Established or first time Tibbs. And maybe Ducky might find love too.
> 
> This prompt idea might be a bit silly but it was inspired by a Stargate SG-1 episode.  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> Note: I know Mark Harmon didn't have black hair when he was younger, but for this story Gibbs has black hair as a young man.

“Are you sure this is the right way, McGee?”

“That’s what the map says, Tony.”

“I don’t see any towns. Where the hell is this crime scene?”

”Look! There’s the town.” McGee pointed to the sign that said now entering Middle of Nowhere.

“Why is it way out in the middle of nowhere?”

McGee shrugged. “It fits the town name, at least.”

Gibbs growled, “Enough with the chit chat. We’re almost there.”

“What’s happening? Why do I feel so tired?”

“I don’t know, but I feel it too.”

“Where are we?” The green-eyed, dark haired one murmured as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Better question. Who are you?” The blonde looked around in confusion.

“I’m…” the green-eyed one trailed off as he realized that he didn’t know the answer to that question. 

“Out of the car,” barked the blue eyed one. 

Everyone scrambled to obey, though they had no idea why. Once everyone was out of the car they found that there were a bunch of other people milling about outside, equally as confused as they were. Everyone appeared to be in their twenties and no one had any memory of how they got here or who they were.

“Does anyone have any id?”

Everyone patted themselves down and quickly realized that none of them had any id, money, or anything that would indicate who they were or might have been.

“What about phones?” 

A quick search of the town revealed that none of the land lines worked and that all cell phones were mysteriously dead and wouldn’t charge. It also revealed that there was a force field of some sort around the town and they were all trapped here. There was a lot of wailing and demands to know what they were supposed to do and just general hugger-mugger that naturally came from a bunch of people gathered together who had no idea what was going on.

A black haired girl suggested that since no one knew who they were or whether they lived here or not that it would be best to ban relationships. There were a lot of protests, but when everyone realized that they had no idea if they were related, they grudgingly agreed. Of course, that only led to even more bemoaning. They were stuck here and they couldn’t even do anything about it because no one remembered anything.

Finally the blue-eyed one who seemed to naturally stand at attention ordered, “Shut up. First things, first. We need food, water, and shelter.”

When everyone just looked blankly at him, he sighed. Pointing at a blue-eyed man with blondish hair and the green-eyed one, he ordered, “You two search the town for water.”

Pointing to a couple of other people, he commanded, “You go investigate the housing situation.”

He sent another couple of people off to see what they had in the way of food. As soon as that was done, everyone started clamoring to know what they were going to do.

“Quiet!” the guy with natural leadership tendencies and blue eyes shouted. ”Everyone left, sort yourself into groups of two. Everyone needs a partner.”

He breathed a sigh of relief when people listened and started quietly picking out someone to be their partner. By the time everyone had agreed on who was going to be partnered with who, the others had returned. “Report!” he barked.

“There doesn’t appear to be a natural source of water in the town, but all houses have running water,” the green-eyed male reported.

A brief nod and the leader pointed to the group of people he’d sent to figure out shelter. 

“There are twenty houses in this town.”

Another finger pointing to the people determining food. 

“We appear to have food for about thirty days.”

“How do you know we have food for thirty days? That depends entirely on how many people we have,” the black haired girl protested.

“The food storage unit said food for thirty days.”

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, “Seriously, that’s completely useless.”

The leader growled, “Enough. We have about fifty people here, so everyone is going to have to share houses. Water isn’t a concern and we’ll figure out something for the food.”

“How do we figure out who gets what house?”

Tired of being the one to make all the decisions, the blue eyed leader pointed to the black haired girl. “She will determine who gets what house after everyone decides who is going to live together.”

After making that pronouncement, the blue eyed man joined the green eyed man and the other blue eyed man. “Together?” he suggested.

“Sure.”

The rest of the town pretty much went with the partners they’d already picked and lined up in front of the black haired girl. She forced a few to become a threesome or foursomes, so that they would have enough houses for everyone. Finally, a consensus was reached and everyone retired to their new homes.

“What are we going to call each other?” the green-eyed dark-haired man asked. “We can’t just keep pointing.”

The other two looked at him. One grunted and the other shrugged his shoulders. He rolled his eyes. “Fine. You’re going to be Jet, since you have jet black hair,” the green eyed one announced pointing at the de facto leader.

The guy eyed him and seemed to think about it before nodding in agreement. The green eyed one then turned to the other, “Since you seem to know so many facts about grass, we’ll call you Tim after Timothy grass.”

The other guy wrinkled his brows, but accepted it. “What about you?”

The green-eyed one mused, “I think I’ll go with Magnum.”

“What? Why?” Tim protested.

Magnum shrugged, “I think I’ve always liked that name.”

With names decided, the three of them split to explore the house they’d been assigned. There were only two rooms. “Who gets what room?” Magnum asked.

“You two can decide, I’ll take the couch,” Jet announced.

“Are you sure? That’s not fair to you,” Magnum pointed out.

“It will be fine, at least until we figure out more about what’s going on.”

“If you’re sure. I’ll take the master then.”

“Why do you get the master?” Tim protested.

“Because if Jet doesn’t like the couch we can share the bed or do you want to share with Jet?” Magnum raised an eyebrow.

Tim meeped. “No, that’s fine. You two can share, but remember no relationships.”

Magnum rolled his eyes, “We know that, Tim. It’s just sleeping, not sex.”

Jet ignored the two of them as he settled on the couch. He set his hands in his lap as he tried to ignore the strange desire he had to sand some wood.

“I’m going to fix us some food,” Magnum announced.

“Can you even cook?”

“I’ll have you know I’m a great cook,” Magnum reported.

“Great,” Tim muttered as he disappeared into his room.

There was soon the sound of keys tapping away. Jet stood up and went to investigate. “There’s a computer here?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t have access to the internet. So it’s pretty useless.” Tim frowned.

Jet shook his head and left Tim to it. He poked his head into the kitchen where Magnum had disappeared. “That smells good already.”

“Thanks,” Magnum flashed him a smile.

Jet wandered into the kitchen and grabbed some dishes and set the table. He remembered doing this when his wife cooked for him. 

“Dinner time,” Magnum announced.

Tim came out of his room and joined them at the table. Jet took a bite of the pasta dish that Magnum had thrown together and couldn’t stop the moan. “This is really good.”

Tim nodded in agreement. Magnum smiled at them both. “Thanks.”

After dinner, Jet settled on the couch and the other two returned to their rooms. Silence descended in the house except for the occasional tapping of keys as Tim did who knew what with the computer. Eventually Jet fell asleep, but he tossed and turned the whole night.

By the time morning rolled around, he was even grumpier than he had been yesterday. Magnum gave him a knowing look as he started the coffee pot. “Are you sure you want the couch?”

“It’s fine,” Jet grunted.

“Just share the bed with me. You’ll sleep better.” 

“It’s not necessary.”

“We could be here for years. There’s no way you’ll survive on the couch that long.”

Jet crossed his arms and glared at Magnum. Magnum just glared back. Tim ignored them both as he beelined for the coffee that was now ready. He took a sip and almost choked, “What the hell is this?”

Magnum shrugged, “I like my coffee strong.”

“So do I,” Jet admitted. 

Tim opened the refrigerator and dumped a significant amount of cream into his coffee before tasting it again. He still shuddered and moved from the refrigerator to the cupboards to look for sugar. He added a decent amount of sugar before tasting again. Finally happy with the result, he returned to his room.

Magnum made a mug for Jet and himself. He handed off the second mug as he settled on the couch next to Jet. “Is there anything good on?” he asked.

Jet shrugged.

“Where’s the remote?”

“No idea.”

Magnum frowned and started looking for the remote. “Ah ha!” He flipped the TV on and started moving through the channels. He stopped on a channel with a show he recognized. 

“What’s this?”

Magnum P.I. scrolled across the screen as the opening credits for the next show started. “Wait, you like this show?”

“Yep.”

“What are the chances that your name is really Magnum and you weren’t just remembering your favorite character?” Jet murmured.

“Slim,” Tim announced as he came out of his room.

“What do you mean?” Magnum frowned.

“I spent the night hacking this computer to death and I found dossiers on each of us.”

“What?” Magnum protested.

“Your real name is Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., but you go by Tony.” 

“What about me?” Jet asked.

“Your real name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You usually go by Gibbs.”

“What about you?” Tony probed.

“My real name is Timothy McGee. So Tim is actually what I normally go by.”

“Huh. Did you find out anything more?”

“Not yet. I still haven’t been able to break into the internet access, but I’ll keep trying.”

“Good job. Keep it up,” Gibbs barked.

Tim nodded and returned to his room.

“So now what?” Tony mused.

“Now, we wait.”

“We could do something more fun,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

“Why would we do that?”

“We know who we are. We aren’t related. There’s no reason not to have fun while we wait. Plus, you’re super hot.”

Gibbs let a smug smile settle across his face. “Lead the way then.”

Tony grinned and headed for his bedroom. They shut the door and then just stared at each other.

“No strings?” Gibbs suggested.

Tony nodded and started taking off his clothes. Gibbs quickly joined him. It was hard and fast and exactly what they both needed. 

Just because they knew who they were didn’t mean that everything went smoothly. The rest of the villagers wanted to know who they were and distracted Tim from figuring out how to access the internet. The black haired girl ended up being Abby Sciuto and she tried to help Tim out, but it still took them longer than it should have to figure out what was going on and put a stop to the experiments.

Tony and Gibbs weren’t complaining, however, as it gave them time to explore a new relationship. Both of them had realized that they wanted more from each other than just one night of sex. They would need to have more discussions after they returned to NCIS, but the one thing they knew was that they both wanted to be together after this.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
